


Extreme Barnyard Hide & Seek Championship: Turbo Edition

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Intersex, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: Everybody knows that Nice Lapis loves sucking cock, and this one's no different.  Starts out silly and playful, but it gets pretty lewd pretty fast.  Hope you enjoy this cute freckled babe bullying our precious green dorito gremlin.For my buddy Dezz, who inspired this piece with a bunch of good art and who also rocks.
Relationships: Nice Lapis/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 23





	Extreme Barnyard Hide & Seek Championship: Turbo Edition

The barn was quiet. Peridot gently clasped her fingers around the door and leaned to the side, peeking around it. Her eyes scanned the area in the dim dusk light filtering through the windows and meepmorps, finding nothing out of place.

Was it safe?

Was _she_ safe?

Peridot reached down to touch her crotch, wincing slightly. Even through her pants, she could feel how sore and spongy it was. She’d been drained of every last drop over and over again, and then drained even further past that. She had negative drops to give. 

_‘And that’s not even possible,’_ she thought with a grimace. The green gem spotted a corner between two meepmorps- a large collection of dull crystals stacked into an impossible tower Lapis had titled “Expectations”, and a collection of two fountains Peridot had named “Double Fountain”- pressed against the wall. She would need to employ stealth and caution. She gulped, readied herself, and eyed her target.

“YAAAAAARRRRRRGHGHGAHGAG” 

The green gem let out a battle cry and broke into a dead sprint, rushing across the barn floor and diving between the art pieces, her chest heaving and her heart beating like a drum. She leapt to her feet and pressed her back against the wall, meepmorps on either side, catching her breath. Suddenly, she could hear it: The radio in the other room. She was almost there.

Peridot steeled herself and rounded the corner.

Right into Freckled Lapis.

“AGH!” she yelped, throwing her arms out in a panic and landing on her butt. The freckled blue gem smiled nonchalantly down at Peridot.

“Got you,” she mused. Peridot sighed dejectedly and nodded.

“You did,” she admitted. And, as part of their agreement, Peridot laid back and rested her head on her arms. Lapis giggled and clasped her hands together, sinking down to her knees at the other gem’s feet.

“You’re so easy to catch,” she teased, reaching for the hem of Peridot’s uniform. Effortlessly, the freckled girl pulled her friend’s pants down, revealing her cute green cock lying limp against her thigh. Lapis couldn’t help but giggle at the cute little thing, but the knowledge of what was to come caused a mischievous grin to spread across her face.

“It’s not my fault you’re so fast,” Peridot complained, shutting her eyes and turning away in embarrassment. This may have been the, like, twentieth time this had happened, but it still made her blush every time. This lapis was just way too casual, too easy, too confident about all this. It flustered her deeply.

Lapis reached out and lifted Peridot’s cock with two fingers, letting the small thing rest on her digits as she inspected it lovingly. Her eyes ran over the cute, twitching member as she turned it over, admiring every inch. She couldn’t wait to suck this cock. The gem planted her other hand on Peridot’s thigh and leaned in, wrapping her lips around the soft, spongy cock and suckling gently. 

The difference was immediate.

Peridot sucked in a breath, holding it in anticipation. Lapis cooed delightfully passed the cute little cock in her mouth, running her tongue over it rapidly. She tossed and turned it in the hot, wet confines of her mouth, wrapping her tongue around every inch she could reach as she closed her eyes to enjoy the taste and smell of her new friend. She could feel it twitching, each pulse causing it to grow and harden inside her mouth. She delighted in the way it jumped against her tongue, slowly growing against it.

Peridot let out a shaky gasp, throwing a hand over her face to hide. From what, she didn’t know. Within a few moments, she could feel the tip of her cock pressing against Lapis’s cheek. She couldn’t help herself, looking down at her lover and accidentally catching her looking back. Their eyes met as Lapis allowed the green girl’s cock to press roughly against the inside of her cheek, bulging it outward as she started to bob her head back and forth. A nervous chuckle mixed with a hot gasp forced its way from Peridot’s mouth and Lapis slid her lips off the girl’s dick with a grin.

“What’s so funny?” she asked coyly, reaching out to stroke the cute green dick. The half-hard member suddenly dwarfed her hand, easily seven inches long and still growing. It was hot and slick against her digits, which eagerly stroked along its shiny length, drawing a pleasant purr from the green gem.

“Y-you just looked really-“ Peridot began, her voice trailing off into a trembling coo of pleasure and tension. She leaned back again, resting on her arm while her other hand sank down to Lapis’s head to gently run down her cheek. Lapis giggled and nuzzled into it, rubbing her freckled cheeks against the green gem’s small fingers.

“R-really cute,” Peridot managed to finish, a tight pressure building in her core as her cock reached its full length. No matter how many times she came, the freckled babe was always capable of bringing her right back. 

Lapis tittered with warm laughter as she stroked the fat, thick cock in front of her, admiring its length with a longing gaze. She shifted forward, straddling Peridot’s legs with her own as she settled in on her knees, gripping the green gem’s fat cock at the base with one hand while the other went between her own legs. She snaked her hand up between her thighs, finding the complete lack of underwear beneath her dress that was her default appearance at this point. A soft coo left her mouth as she grazed the tips of two fingers against her own pussy, the soft skin slick with hot lust.

The freckled gem leaned forward and placed her lips against the head of Peridot’s fat dick, pushing down as she pressed her fingers into the lips of her own pussy. The digits got greedy pretty quickly, spreading her petals and teasing the ultra-sensitive little nub between. It sent little shocks of pleasure through her body that caused her hips to shake. Meanwhile, the taste of Peridot’s cock filled her mouth as she sank forward, half a foot of dick already past her lips. She hummed along the thick length as it slid across her tongue.

Freckles began to shiver, softly moaning against the dick in her mouth as her fingers became greedier. They pressed against her clit and gently swirled, building up the exquisite tension of pleasure just slightly too intense for this early on. She slowly pulled back, her lips sliding along the thick green cock between them and leaving a streak of shiny spit behind as the cock popped free. Lapis gasped as she continued fingering herself, sparks of hot pleasure shooting up her spine like electricity as she eagerly toyed with her clit. Desperate moans began falling out of her mouth even as she shut her eyes tight and tried catching her breath. 

Unable to stay stable while her whole body was being overwhelmed by the intense pleasure, Freckles fell forward face-first into Peridot’s fat cock. Her cheek smacked against the shaft as her nose firmly planted itself into the green girl’s balls. The freckled gem shuddered as she moaned, breathing in desperate huffs of Peridot’s cute scent. The green gem, meanwhile, was trying to catch her breath during the sudden break of attention. 

Freckles gasped hotly as the build-up became too intense and shifted, pushing her fingers further down against the slick entrance to her pussy, dipping them into the heat. She bit her lip and trembled, moaning gently as she began the much less intense process of slowly pushing her fingers deeper with every little thrust, trading the electrical ecstasy for a full, warm bliss. She felt Peridot’s other hand join the one against her face, framing her cheeks.

Then, Peridot shifted her hips, pointing her cock right at the freckled lapis’s mouth, and pulled her lips back onto her cock.

“Oh my staaa _aaaars_ ,” she purred, suddenly bucking her hips against the lapis’s face, eagerly fucking her mouth. Freckles could only stammer, short quick moans leaving her mouth whenever the cock inside wasn’t filling it to the brim. Peridot’s fat dick pushed deeper and deeper, each thrust leaving another inch slick with the blue gem’s saliva. Freckles began to pick up her own pace as well, two digits delving into her aching, needy pussy as her mouth was used.

“L-Lapis! I mean, Freckles! I-I’m gonna-!”

Peridot’s helpless attempts at communicating turned into blissful babbling as she threw her head back and shut her eyes tight. Cum spilled from her cock onto the lapis’s tongue, down her throat, and out over her chin. It gushed with every hard thrust from the green gem’s dick, rolling down Freckles’ chin and spilling onto her tits over the dress. The thrusts came harder and deeper, Peridot’s heavy balls slapping against the blue girl’s chin.

Pleasurable whines spilled out of Freckles every time her mouth wasn’t completely filled with dick. Her fingers sped up, curling into her needy pussy over and over again and striking that blissful spot with desperate accuracy. Her hips were rolling against the assault, legs spread wide on the barn floor, ass jiggling as it bounced up and down. Suddenly, she dragged her fingers back up against her clit, finding it briefly difficult to spread her pussy’s cute lips because of how incredibly wet they were. With reckless abandon the blue gem pressed her fingertips against her clit and assaulted herself with harsh, fast circles that drove ecstasy into her very core until her gem was glowing.

Freckles came hard, hips trembling as she thrusted against the ground, girly cum splattering the floor as pleasure rocked her body like electricity. She sucked down hard against the cock in her mouth, drawing a long string of babbling moans from Peridot who found the sudden sensations too intense for her cock in the throes of its dimming orgasm. The green gem squeaked out a high-pitched whine and pulled back, her cock spilling out of Lapis’s mouth alongside rivulets of creamy cum.

Mouth no longer full, Freckles gushed with harsh, shaky moans that rattled the poor green gem lying half beneath her. Peridot watched as every bit of water in the room rose from the ground and hovered, shape-shifting wildly into harsh shapes and forms.   
She shut her eyes tight and hid behind her hands.

“Not again!” she whined, as dramatic as ever.

As the lapis’s orgasm began to subside and deep, warm waves of bliss washed over her, the water all crashed to the ground. She gasped and caught her breath, face lying against the half-hard and very messy green cock beneath it. Together, the two gems slowly recovered from their intense orgasms, and Freckles slowly rose to her knees, patting out her cute dress as though nothing had happened.

“So,” she chirped, looking at her friend, “should we go for round 8? I think you might be able to win this time.”

Peridot slowly leaned her head up and craned her neck to look around at the water-soaked barn. The floor was flooded, the meepmorps were drenched, and her cock was a mess and desperate for a rest. She grumbled and looked up to see the innocent face of Freckles smiling down at her.

“…Okay, but this time we’re playing in the pumpkin patch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me requests on Curious Cat and check me out on Twitter for updates and porn!   
> https://curiouscat.me/TheLanceManly https://twitter.com/TheLanceManly


End file.
